1. Technical Field
This document relates to fluid coupling devices for fluid systems and methods. For example, some embodiments described in this document relate to reusable aseptic fluid coupling devices that isolate fluids flowing through the coupling devices from the surrounding environment.
2. Background Information
In the bioprocessing field, manufacturers have been transitioning from fluid handling systems that use fixed, reusable equipment (e.g., made primarily of stainless steel) to single-use fluid handling equipment (e.g., made primarily of plastics). In some cases, the single-use fluid handling equipment is supplied pre-sterilized and is disposed of after use. With this type of equipment, there is a need to make connections and disconnections that maintain sterility during the connection and disconnection actions. The need is particularly acute in the context of lower classification (e.g., less sterile) environments.
There are fluid coupling technologies used in the bioprocessing field that can provide a sterile connection, and there are fluid coupling technologies that can provide a sterile disconnection. In many cases, however, these fluid coupling systems do not repeatably provide both a sterile connection and a sterile disconnection. As a result, in some cases complex single-use tubing assemblies are employed to make multiple sterile connections and disconnections. Such complex assemblies may tend to increase process equipment costs and to reduce processing efficiencies.